


The Eyes

by Fyrielle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Love, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyrielle/pseuds/Fyrielle
Summary: Following "Disgust or Distrust", and happening right after the end of Stormblood.Estinien has finally fulfilled his duty and destroyed the Eyes. He is now after something different.





	The Eyes

Fyris was relaxing by the window of an inn room in Ala Mhigo. The city had just been liberated and the Warrior of Light had decided to retire to take some well deserved rest. She had insisted that she didn't want to be disturbed, yet she heard a loud knock at the door. Thinking it might be an emergency, the young woman opened, unexpectedly finding herself face to face with Estinien, whom she hadn't seen since his miraculous recovery.

"You, here?" she simply asked.  
"Is there a problem with me showing up today?"  
"No, I'm actually pleasantly surprised. Would you come in?"

The dragoon stepped in, letting Fyris close the door behind them.

"After the Eyes again, were you?"  
"You could say I'm still after eyes even though it's a single one that has my full attention right now."  
"Ever the charming one," she smiled. "I must admit I've missed that side of you. But tell me, what are you doing here?"  
"My own affairs led me here, and it just so happened that the Warrior of Light was around as well. I just had to find our friends and ask them where to look for you. There is a big celebration going on, by the way, and you're supposed to be the guest of honor."  
"I've told Lyse I'm not interested. They can party all they want, I don't want to be celebrated personally. Besides I'll be back on the battlefield tomorrow."  
"More adventures, I'm guessing?"  
"Right. Why were you looking for me anyway?"  
"I was wondering about the things that went down here and in Doma, and I realized I wanted to hear it from you. Will you tell me of your recent tales?"

She invited him to sit down on her bed with her and told him everything. About Doma and her adventures on the Steppe. About Ala Mihgo and Rhalgr's Reach. About their friends and enemies, the good moments and the bad ones, the hardships and sheers joys. And the more she talked, the more she realized how badly she wished he could have been there to see it all.

"You never cease to impress me. I wish I could have been there."  
"Honestly, I thought you would have joined the Scions at this point. What's keeping you?"  
"Trying to resist. And... Failing hard, apparently. I've... Missed you."  
"I've missed you too," she admitted and reached for his hand on an impulse she didn't try to control. "Why did you stay away in the first place? I could have helped with the Eyes."  
"You already had too much on your plate. Besides, it had gotten too personal. I had to end this myself. But rest assured, in the end, I was never that far."

She simply nodded. Silence fell on the room, yet she didn't feel uneasy. Somehow, it was nice and reassuring to have him here like this. She realized she was still holding his hand and let go of it abruptly. It seemed to trigger something in Estinien who grabbed her hand back before she could pull it away.

"I have a request," he said hastily.  
"What is it?"  
"Remember that night by the campfire?"  
"What of it?"  
"Will you show it to me again? Your beautiful face."  
"Estinien, you were drunker than I thought if you remember me as beautiful."  
"I'm here, barefaced before you. Won't you do the same for me?"

Facing her lack of answer, Estinien reached out to undo her turban. Seeing that she didn't seem to mind, he removed the whole piece of cloth quickly, yet gently, leaving only the veil that covered the lower part of her face.

"Is this still okay?"  
"Yes..."

With a sharp intake of air he reached for her veil and removed it in one swift gesture. He sighed with what seemed like relief.

"You really are beautiful. I was afraid this was just some drunken fantasy of mine," he said while caressing her cheek.  
"Are you still drunk from that day? Oh Estinien, I appreciate your kindness but you are silly."

She stood up and walked to the window with a sigh, turning her back to him.

"Remember what I told you that day?"  
"I wish I didn't, because it was incredibly stupid."  
"I still feel the same way though."  
"This man however, feels way more strongly than he did back then. So today, I have enough backbone to tell you this. Your beauty is precious and rare, wild and stunning, raw and untamed."  
"Oh yeah? And what are you doing, trying to tame the beast that I am?"  
"Will you have me?"

Her breath hitched in her throat. She wanted to turn back and see his face, see the look in his eyes, gauge his honesty. But she found herself paralyzed by his words. Slowly, Estinien stood up and walked until he reached her. His large hands crept over her narrow waist while he bent over to bury his nose in her hair.

"What do you say?"  
"How long have you been lusting after me?"  
"It seems like forever. But it is only after I saw your face that I started feeling different emotions. Fyris... I'm fixated on you."  
"You can't..."  
"Why couldn't I?"  
"It's just.. I'm just... I'm so busy, and fighting is all I know, I would never..."  
"Do you think we're that different? I know I seem calm and collected right this moment, but to be perfectly honest, I have no idea what I'm doing here."  
"Can we afford this?"  
"You're spending all that time, every day, making sure our friends are happy. But what about you? But who's going to make YOU happy?"

She chuckles lightly.

"Well I did have someone in mind at some point, but I wasn't sure he would have me. Ever. Things have changed it seems."

She sighed as he bent over her even more to kiss and nibble at her neck. The hands that were still on her hips finally took action, and while one rested on her lower belly to idly paw at her constricted abs, the other went to her chin to lift it, allowing more access to her white neck. She swallowed, hard.  
She tried to get away from his grip and turn to face him but he wouldn't have it. He was keeping her firmly in place, and she knew the bastard was enjoying her frustrated groans as much as the lustful moans that were escaping her despite her best efforts.

"Let me see you, please. This is too much," she said as he was devouring her neck like a starving man, making her legs shake and feel like cotton.

Estinien complied, and without nary a warning, flipped her to him and picked her up. Blushing, Fyris reached for his strong shoulders as he navigated them through the room, only to drop her at the top of a chest of drawers.

"Sorry," he apologized, noticing her confusion. "You're so tiny, mine back couldn't endure this size difference any longer."

She chuckled, and her laugh turned to new fresh moans as he assaulted her neck again, one hand fiddling with the seam of her shirt in her back, slowly crawling underneath to caress her skin.  
Overwhelmed by the sensations, she reached for his face and forcefully removed him from her skin, not without regrets.

"Please. Too much. Let me catch my breath."

It was his turn to chuckle, and while giving her the air she so needed, he gently spread her thighs and stepped closer to her, as close as possible with their clothing getting in the way. She blushed slightly as she noticed her position was allowing for no size difference issues and their hips were effectively aligned. He wasn't lying; he did obviously want her.

"Feeling better now?" he asked in this low voice that made her feel like putty in his hands.  
"Come here," she said while reaching for his face once more.

He gently nudged the top of her head, placed a small kiss on her temple, then rubbed noses with her as he was plunging deep in the green of her captivating eye.

"This is everything I've wanted, and then some."

He tasted her breath, escaping the lips that were hungrily searching his. He smiled, adoring her eagerness and reveling in her frustration. So many times had he dreamed this moment would come, and it was perfect.

"Just kiss me already, please."  
"Endure it just a little longer. We'll never have another moment like this."  
"What do you mean?" she said with little panic in her voice.  
"Not what you fear, rest assured."

His voice suddenly dropped to the lowest, yet sultriest murmur.

"I don't know what you taste like yet. I'm so scared of this, yet I want it so bad. I'm terrified and excited at the same time. And I want you, by all that is Holy, I want you so much."

She was looking at him with the softest eye, overflowing with affection. A tiny bit of confusion as to why he wouldn't just ravish her lips yet. And behind this, so much raw, violent lust. Lust for him and him alone.  
For the most fleeting second, he hesitated, unsure of wanting to take the dive. Then, overwhelmed by his feelings, he decided to drown instead, and finally crashed his mouth to hers with a low "damn it all".

She tasted fresh and sweet, like mint and lemons, with a hint of spices. Her arms went to the back of his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair almost desperately. Oh, he was drowning, but she was more than willing to drown with him too. With authority, he grabbed her hips to pull her to his, and they both moaned in unison as his engorged length found itself trapped between them. Her whole body trembled for a second before she aggressively pushed herself flush against him.  
That was the last straw. He needed to touch her.

With ease, he removed her jacket and opened her shirt, revealing ample white breasts trapped in pitch black underwear. Fyris seemed to agree with his plans, for her small hand instantly found its way in his own shirt, quickly pulling it past his shoulders. He smiled through their kiss as he felt a small hint of hesitation. Only the tip of her fingers dared to touch his skin. Kissing her more aggressively now, he reached for her fragile wrist and pressed her palm to his torso, encouraging her. A shiver went down her spine as his hands returned to his previous occupations, and he tentatively cupped her breasts.

"Take it slow," she whispered in a ragged breath against his lips. "Like you said, we'll only have one first time."  
"Oh, believe me, I plan on enjoying this thoroughly, mine sweetheart."

He pulled away from her just long enough to remove the shirt that was still dangling from his body. His hands went to her tight ponytail, working on setting her mane free. Her long strands fell on her back and shoulders, hugging her form like a halo. He stared at her breathlessly, and the longer he stared, the harder she blushed.

"What a beauty."  
"Estinien, please..."  
"You'll have to get used to this. There is no negotiating it."

He returned to kissing her, feeling only bliss.

"This kiss is everything I've wanted it to be..." he whispered.  
"How many times have you fantasized about this exactly?"  
"Too many times to count."

Everything about her tiny form felt delicate and fragile to him, however he knew that couldn't be further from the truth. Time and time again had he seen frightful displays of her inhuman strength. As he was kissing her, he finished disrobing her from jacket and shirt, and tentatively removed her black bra.

"I'm sorry, compared to your standards they must be..."  
"Fyris please , stop apologizing about your body. You would hate me feeling sorry for being too tall."  
"But I love you being tall."  
"And I love you being small. So please, no more. Besides."

He gently reached out to palm one of her breasts.

"See. Fits perfectly in my hand. What would you be sorry for."

She smiled softly and sighed as he cupped her other breast.

"Goodness gracious," he muttered under his breath.

He pressed and caressed them for gods know how long. Fyris kept her eye closed and seemed to enjoy his treatment. But he needed more. His hunger needed to be satisfied, right here, right now.  
She moaned loudly as she felt his lips and tongue on her skin, his long hair bathing her body in silky caresses.

"Yes..." she whispered breathlessly while digging her fingers in his hair.  
"Liking this?" he asked while raking his teeth against her hardened nipple.  
"Hmmm. Your hair tickles."  
"Is it too long?"  
"No. I love it."

The more he discovered her body, the more he could feel his heart burst with overwhelming love and adoration for her. She was his hero, his war goddess, his beautiful valkyrie, and he poor fool was so desperately head over heels for her. He felt like such an idiot and had no idea why she was indulging him so but gods was he enjoying it.

Little by little they started disrobing one another, until Fyris was only wearing her thigh high socks and underwear, while Estinien only had his pants on.  
Fyris swallowed, hard, and finally decided to remove this final garment, finally facing his engorged length. She blushed furiously.

"It's... really long. And so thick."

She was doing her best to put on a brave face but he could still tell how anxious she was. Who was he kidding, he was anxious too. One wrong move and he could hurt her really bad. Trying to show enough confidence for the two of them, he knelt in front of her and smiled.

"Let me put you at ease. Trust me."  
"I trust you."

His smile widened as long as she would look at him. But as she swallowed and closed her eye, his face became serious again. He could simply not allow himself to botch this. He wanted her to feel good, and enjoy him, and want him over and over again. Tentatively, he poked and prodded at her puffy lips. She gasped and moaned a little, but her whole body was incredibly tense. She would not be able to take him in this state, and he doubted she would even accommodate his fingers.  
He changed his position slightly to be able to come closer and let his breath ghost over her skin.

"What are you..."  
"Just enjoy yourself."

He stuck his tongue out and slowly ran it along her moist folds, adoring the deep moan that escaped her. Her body was slightly shaking, and he placed a hand on her hip to keep her steady, while a finger followed the hot trail his tongue had left. At least her reaction was positive. He spread her open gently, needing to catch his breath as he saw how drenched and inviting she was. Surely she would feel like heaven. His hard length seemed to grow even fuller at this statement, and for a fleeting moment, he hated his girth.  
Once more, he dragged the tip of his tongue between her folds, eventually reaching her engorged bundle of nerves. She bit down her lip violently as he started circling it rapidly. She was trying to adapt to his rhythm, but he seemed to always catch her off guard. After a few minutes of this treatment, she was breathless, shaking, and her folds seemed to be pulsating with desperate need.

"So eager," he whispered with a smile. "Are you ready for more?"

He got no answer but she nodded slightly. While renewing his ministrations with his tongue, one finger dug between her wet folds, reaching her soaked entrance. He took his sweet time running his finger up and down, coating it in a mixture of her juices and his saliva. When he felt she was ready, he gently pushed his finger in. She took him in with reassuring ease, and her body jerked with intense pleasure as he started massaging her insides.

"M-more."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Please."

He nodded and pushed a second finger into her. She seemed to tense more this time, which alarmed him, but the loud moan she let out made him think that, maybe, this could work. Her insides were wrapped around his fingers, like two entwined serpents trying to choke and pull him further in. He started pumping his fingers in and out of her, gently at first, but when he noticed her flushed body and pleasured face, he decided to increase his speed and pressure.

"Estinien..." she whispered.  
"Are you close, mine sweet thing?"  
"Please let me have you."  
"Mine fingers are not good enough, hmm?"

He removed his hand gently and stood up, giving her a soft kiss as he was doing so. She moved to the very edge of the furniture, legs shaking in excitement and anticipation.

"Tell me if it hurts."  
"It's not my first time, you don't have to be so gentle."  
"Tell you what, if this time goes well, then I'll be as rough as you want next time."

She chuckled lightly and wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Show me what you're made of."

He groaned, hard as he entered her. He only had the tip in and she already felt so hopelessly good. He looked into her eyes, thinking he might very well get lost in that green, then pushed his whole length inside her.

They both cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. By the Twelve, she was so incredibly tight, coiling around him as if to keep him there forever, moist and warm. She was panting slightly, and he worried he might have hurt her, but the fire in her eyes reassured him. Her gaze was simply screaming for more, and he was happy to comply. He pulled almost all the way out with a deep groan, then went back in gently. Her face seemed to relax, and he could tell she was only feeling pleasure now. He made love to her, as passionately as in his wildest dreams, and just like in his fantasies, she had this loving gaze every time their eyes locked. She could only mutter incoherent words that were getting lost in an endless stream of moans and sighs, yet he felt like he could understand her. What a blessing to love so deep and experience such connection with someone. Wanting this to last, he gradually slowed down before reaching for her thighs to pick her up.

"Let's take this to the bed shall we?" he explained when noticing her confused eyes.

He deposited her gently on the mattress where she arched her back, and her whole body seemed to tighten on purpose. He moaned in response, and he noticed she was grinning like a fool.

"Playful, aren't we?"  
"You tell me."

She reached for his face, and he was more than happy to give her the deep kiss she wanted. Her minty taste had changed, the spices were taking over, making her even wilder than she already seemed. What a fascinating creature she was.  
He rapidly built up a new, lazy rhythm, his hips rocking slow but hard against her, the sounds of their flesh clapping filling the room. She started feeling tighter around him, and he freed one of his hands to palm her neglected breast, earning one more of these appreciative moans.

"Faster, please..."  
"You're so demanding."  
"I just want it so bad," she almost sobbed.

Heartbroken by the sound of her desperate voice, he promised himself he would give her ultimate pleasure or die trying. He increased his rhythm and pressure, and left her breast to toy with her needy bundle of nerves. She cried out as he touched her, and he knew he was definitely doing something right. Sweat collected on her brow while she started feeling tighter and wetter down below.

"Please..." she whined.  
"I got you."

He pulled all the way out only to enter her roughly and she saw stars. She closed her eyes, and Estinien reached for her flushed face.

"Please look at me," he murmured.

She nodded silently as a darker shade of red crept over her cheeks and chest. He simply smiled, happy to have such an effect on her.  
He repeated the movement one second, third, fourth time, his gaze fixated on hers, hypnotized by the feelings and emotions she was conveying wordlessly. As he entered her once more, she fell apart around him with a loud gasp and a series of strangled moans. He thought of slowing down to let her ride out her orgasm, but she shook her head, encouraging him to keep going strong. Oh gods, she could ask him anything she wanted, he was desperately hers. He kept plunging in and out of her until he felt a tightening in his loins. He gazed at her, needing her eyes on him at this very moment. She was looking at him, eye overflowing with love and care, and it was enough to do him in. He finished with a loud moan, letting his seed spill deep inside her. He remained silent as he was trying to catch his breath, while her tiny hand ran in his hair.

"How was that?" she asked coyly.  
"I don't have words," he admitted.

He finally pulled out of her, which she didn't seem to enjoy given her pouting face. Definitely not wanting a moody girlfriend, he lay down on his side and wrapped a long arm around her. She pressed herself flush against him with a happy sigh. Meanwhile, he started processing with horror that he had just called her his girlfriend in his mind. What if this was just a one night stand for her? He was the lovesick idiot, she'd never said anything about having feelings for him!

"Everything okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
"Yes, I am fine."  
"Liar."  
"I just... wonder. What now?"  
"Did you deal with the eyes for good?"  
"That I did."  
"Well... What are you going to do now?"  
"That. Depends entirely on you."  
"Me?"  
"Would you have me by your side? A-as a fellow adventurer I mean."  
"Just an adventurer?"

He blushed.

"Estinien, we've gone too far for lies now. Tell me what you want."  
"You... Gods, just you."

To his horror she sighed and got out of his embrace to stand up. She picked up her discarded clothing and started putting on her shirt. Defeated by shame and sheer disappointment, Estinien sat on the edge of the bed, head hanging low. He felt his eyes burn and thought he might break until he was greeted by his own shirt and pants, irreverently thrown in his face.

"We've got one dungeon to explore today and more tomorrow," she started. "We get up at daybreak and sometimes never go to bed. The chocobo's name's Renoen and he doesn't like fruit. I can repair your gear but you'll need your own matter. Questions?"

He just stared at her, mouth slightly gaping, eyes wet, unable to process what was going on.

"I can cook our food too but don't get used to it, we'll take turns."

He stared at her in silence for a solid minute, then burst out laughing and stood up to pick her up in his arms.

"Yes. This will do."


End file.
